Fire and Scorpion
by fire and scorpion
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is entering her fourth year at Hogwarts. Little does she know that its about to become the most exciting and dramatic yaer that she will never forget with the entry of a certain Scorpius Malfoy in her life...SM/LP
1. Kings Cross

The most scariest thing in the world, according to me, is when you enter a place like Kings Cross station and people (esp. boys) start staring at you…and they are not even wizards, so they obviously don't know who Harry Potter is? Or what he did to save the world, not only wizard but muggle alike. See even you don't recognize me…well, just to clear your confusion I am Lily Luna Potter..yeah Harry Potter's one and only daughter. The worst part of all of this is that my brothers, James and Albus, my godbrother Teddy and my dad cant stop glaring at those boys and my mom just keeps walking on with a knowing smile…ughh…you see according to my know-it-all cousin Rose that everyone's staring at us because of me. The point is proved correct I guess when we enter Platform 9 ¾ because all the boys start staring here too….

I yelped when I felt a hand cover my eyes and I instantly recognized who it was..."Fred ", I squealed jumping into his arms. Got you there didn't I…Fred's my cousin, Uncle George's first born son, and my brother James's best friend as they both were seventh years. "What no hug for me?", it was Roxanne's soft voice, Fred's little sister who was a year above me in 5th year.

After a few minutes of waiting and talking everyone noticed another group of redheads approaching us. Uncle Ron with Aunt Hermione, his daughter Rose, 6th year same as Al and son Hugo, 4th year same as me. Hugo is 5 months older to me being born on 29th January. Yeah, you guessed it right…. Iam the youngest not only in the Potter family but also the whole of Weasely family, because of which I a have pretty much everyone, especially the male species of my family, wrapped around my little finger. So I am spoilt rotten, my friends and pretty much everyone who knows me call me a spoilt Princess. Oohhhh…there goes the warning signal..looks like I have to board the train.

I hug my mum, dad, uncles, aunts and Teddy goodbye and shouting "I Love you all" to them board the train, my luggage had already been loaded by my brothers. All of us look out of the window and wave to them until they disappear.

I found the compartment in which my friends were seated. Instantly we start gossiping and sharing our stories about the summer not knowing what lies ahead at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in our fourth year at it.


	2. Hogwarts and The Grey Eyed God

I opened my eyes when I felt the sun shine from the window. Always a morning person, I got up and got dressed and leaving my dorm mates in the midst of their dreams went to the Great Hall for breakfast. I was having cereal when my family and friends arrived discussing the events of last nights sorting. Well, it so happened that among the scared little first years waiting to be sorted was a certain HARRY DURSELY!! Yeah, I know what you are thinking..the same as what we were all thinking last night… an Anti – Magical family has a Wizard?!!! How ironical!!...

As soon as his name was announced silence befell the normally noisy Great Hall and then a sudden burst of whispers…the same whispers that me, my brothers and cousins have endured for years, except this time they weren't so…..pleasant…"Dursley?! You mean big bad D's son, the same person who treated Harry Potter like scum when he was a kid??!! They must be joking…" and many more like that. I think Harry heard it.. because he looked even more scared now .. I think everyone had already decided to hate him!!! Back to the present, I see Harry entering the Great Hall lonely and scared. Looks like he doesn't have any friends or no one wanted to be friends with him.

Without thinking I shouted across the hall, "Hey Harry, Harry Dursely..come sit with us", gesturing towards the seat between me and Al. Everyone just looked at me disbelievingly but I pointedly ignored them…. Harry was lonely and my cousin… I think I was doing the right thing and I know dad would be proud to hear that I was not judging Harry because of who his father was…and I remember him telling us that Uncle Dursely had changed and he had stopped bullying him after his fifth year when he had saved his life…and not only that he was also a fellow Gryffindor.

"Hey Harry!! I know you don't know me but I am sure your dad would have told you something about my dad, Harry Potter, since you are named after him…well hello, I am Lily, I am in 5th year and this is Albus, he is in 6th year and that is James, he is in 7th year" I gestured to my still glaring and gawking brothers.

"Hey", he replied sheepishly.

"So Harry..umm..how was your first night at Hogwarts?"

"Ummm.."

"You know you don't have to hide anything from me. I saw you when you entered, and u looked lonely."

""Well yeah, its just no one wants to talk to me. I guessed it was because of my dad, since I had heard some of the whispers. My dad never told me he had named me after a cousin of his, I guess he was ashamed of what he had done. But when I got my letter and I decided that I wanted to go, my dad took me to his study and told me everything. Afcourse, he didn't know about Uncle Harry being a big hero and all… just tid bits and that's what he told me. He even said that he has always wished to get back in touch with Uncle Harry…"

"Yeah right." It was James and Al this time.

I just glared at them and continued, "that's very nice of him, Harry. You know what I could write a letter to dad and tell him everything and why don't you too do the same thing. In this way our parents might strike a connection and maybe renew ties and work on it. What say?"

"Lily are you mad?! Do you even know what you are saying? His dad bullied our dad, and his grandparents made sure that dad had a miserable child hood, which mind you, he has still not forgotten!!" said James.

"I agree with James" replied Al.

"Al!! I did not expect this from _you_!! You are sounding more like 'James The JERK' when you say that..and I thought you had brains."

"Hey!! I do have brains!!! Alright fine I don't have much…but I do. But, come on Lil…he is a bloody DURSELY" said James, clearly losing his patience.

Now that's that…"MIND YOU JAMES, HE DID NOT CHOOSE HIS FAMILY, HE WAS BORN IN IT…SO HOW IS IT HIS FAULT?! NONE OF US CHOOSE OUR FAMILIES…SO WHATS THE DAMN POINT IN KEEPING STUPID RIVALRIES JUST BECAUSE OF WHAT HIS OR HER FAMILY DID AND IF YOU DID NOT NOTICE… HE. IS . NOT . HIS DAD" with that I stalked off out of the Great Hall with Harry on my side and everyone staring at me gob smacked.

"You know.. you didn't have to fight with your family for me."

I smiled and said, "No, you are right, I didn't have to, but I wanted to. Don't forget Harry that you are a part of our family too, just like them….and I don't like it when someone talks ill about anyone of my family, even if it is my own stupid brothers. But don't worry abut them… they are not bad people. They just don't know how to react.. its kind of inherent in the male species of my family to be dense about some changes, you know. Okay, lets just not waste any more of our time or we'll be late to our classes on the first day itself…so what do you have first?"

"Ummm.. Charms. Why?"

"Why?! Oh come on you obviously don't want to be late on your first day…the castles confusing. You can get lost. So I was just thinking that I could help you find your way to your first class everyday for a weekand then after your first class you could just follow the first year gryffindors to your other classes. Now come on, lets go, or you'll be late"

"But what about you? Wont you be late for your class??"

"Well, we'll see about the other days afterwards, but today my first class is divination, and Trelawney doesn't even notice we are there or that we enter late.. so its fine. Come on now."

"Thanks a lot."

"No problem. What are cousins for!" I said smiling at him.

After leaving him outside the Charms classroom, I rushed towards Divination at Super Speed and bumped into a hard wall…like thing. _"Damn…"_ I thought "_its just my first day back to school, for Merlin's sake and I will be lying in the hospital wing for god knows how much time for just bumping into someone." _But before I could fall down two strong hands caught me midfall….whew… I opened my eyes to look at my savior and who should it be?...but none other than the very least person I had expected…SCORPIUS MALFOY, The Slytherin Prince. He was staring at me with amusement and for a moment I was mesmerized…. I must say he really is…. Shaking myself away from THE thoughts, I disentangled myself from him as soon as I could and ended up loosing my balance only for him to catch me midfall once again. I could tell it from his eyes that he really wanted to laugh but controlled himself and settled by just smiling. Even he knew that there was no good in infuriating me even more after what had happened today.. I guess.

"Feeling clumsy are we?" He joked good naturedly….wait a minute…did Malfoy.. THE MALFOY just joke and smile at me…now that's…. I don't know…its just it was impossible to see the Slytherin Prince smile like that till like yesterday!!!

"Ummm… I am sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Its just I am in a hurry."

"Naahh … its alright, actually its entirely my fault, I should have looked where I was going. But no harm done, right."

I just stared disbelievingly at him. The Slytherin Prince was accepting a mistake and in a way apologizing….this must be a nightmare….wake up Lily… wake up.. I pinched myself and found that after all I was not dreaming.

He saw me pinching myself and this time he laughed, "You know I maybe a Slytherin but I am not that bad _and _I have been taught to take responsibility for my actions."

I turned a light shade of red and mumbled a Sorry to him.

"You don't need to be. I know that it's the common perception of all, that slytherins are bad..but I can only say that not all of us are bad and that the house has changed a lot since The Second War, you know."

I just smiled at him… looks like he isn't bad after all.

"Ummm…. By the way.. I heard you defend the Dursely boy this morning..actually the whole school did….but I just wanted you to know that I really liked the way you defended him from your brothers…Honestly, I didn't think you would have such..how should I put it….ahhh…great thoughts about family rivalries looking at the way your brother James treats me and my friends. I mean I always thought that you, like your brothers, would believe in keeping the old prejudices alive you know."

"Oh look who's saying this.. Scorpius Malfoy, who does not leave an opportunity to hex any Gryffindor when he sees one…really _you _of all people are talking about not believing in prejudices", I retorted narrowing my eyes at him.

He was stunned but regained his composure pretty quick and replied guiltily, "Yeah..you are right I am sorry…Its just that from the time I stepped foot into the castle people had developed notions about me before even knowing me. I…I was a constant victim of bullies and war affected family members..including your brother. When I had come, I never thought I would be fighting people to earn a kind of respect, nor did I think that I would be bullied and hated for the mistakes that my father made. I was wrong..and just to defend myself I started hexing people who would bully me at first but then I guess I developed a grudge against Gryffindors…since they never missed a chance to bully me. I know I am wrong and for that, you need to know that I am sorry."

He didn't know why he was telling her this but well…hadn't he always wanted someone to understand him, to understand that he is not really a bad guy but just… a kind of a victim of constant bullying who decided that it was time for him to stand up…and it wasn't like he hexed innocent little first years…but just the ones who had been a constant pain in the neck to him in his first year.

I just stared at him… I didn't know what to say. I had no idea about all of this having arrived two years later than him and finding that he wasn't different from his father in dad's stories and nor did James or Al tell me anything about this. The only thing that they told me was that he was bad news, and being the innocent little girl who listens to every word that her older brothers say and accepting it without question, I believed them.

"I…I..I am sorry….its just I never knew about all of that."

"Its alright. Its not your fault. I don't blame you. Its just that its hard to listen to your brother cursing my lineage…u know that 'Malfoys are Death Eaters' and all. I mean I know my family made great mistakes in the past but they also regret it. Just because he doesn't know about it, doesn't give him the right to curse my family….him or anyone.. but lets just forget about it. I am glad you understand."

I smiled at him. He was after all a good guy. "Ummm. Yeah. But, you know I really hate to end this but I have already missed half of my first period so I think I should rush and I think the same goes for you."

"Oh yeah. I am sorry to keep you. But don't worry about me I have a free period. See you around Lily."

"See you too…Scorpius" I smiled and walked in the opposite direction as his, wondering what had just happened??!!

A/N: hey everyone…I know that the last chapter was too short but I guess I am kind of providing for that through this chapter. This is my first ever fic.. so please don't hesitate to critique it… I would love reviews seeing as I just got one review for my last chap…in this way I would be able to improvise on any of my bad things and also be encouraged to continue writing…..so please R&R


	3. Birth of a Beautiful Relationship

It had been a week since my and Scorpius's meeting in the hallway. Now it had become a kind of a habit for us to wave and smile at each other whenever we cross each others paths or at meal times. All my friends have been eating my head saying……well forget it. James and Albus obviously don't like this…first Harry, now Scorpius…I sure am giving them both a hard time this year. James had even asked me to stay away from Scorpius. He said he didn't mind Harry much, but Scorpius was a different story. Well, since I wasn't in a mood for an argument I just asked him to mind his own business and stalked out to the Astronomy Tower. Its my favourite place in the castle. I am able to think there and the air just happens to have a cooling effect on me.

"Hey… good to see you again." I heard the very person I was thinking about calling out and I turned smiling to look at the gorgeous grey eyes of a smiling Scorpius Malfoy looking down at me. I cannot tell you how happy I felt when I saw him.

Coming out of daze I just replied saying, "You know you should smile like that often, who knows maybe you'll get a girlfriend….just joking."I added after I saw the look on his face.

He came to stand beside me, brushing his arm against mine in the process. At such contact I felt him and myself stiffen for a moment. We just stood there in silence looking at the stars.

"How have you been this week Lils?"

"I have been good what about you?"

"Good…ummm there was something that I wanted to ask you Lily."

"Go on I am listening."

"Ummm….Lily I….I..uhh….forget it. "

"What Scorpius? Common it can't be that bad. What is it?"

"Ummm….nothing…really."

"Ohh…common…"

"Well…ok. I just want you to know that we are still friends no matter what happens ok."

I just nodded looking confused but knowing somewhat where this was going.

"Umm….Lils its just that I…I really like you a lot….I mean I think you are cute and…and fun loving…..and just plain and imperfect….I know how that sounds but you know your imperfection attracts me a lot. I mean you are imperfect but good natured and have a good heart and you are….beautiful. Umm…youu know I wont mind if you say no and its ok if you do…I would understand it….I.. "

"Scorpius just say it!"

"Wouldyouliketogotohogsmeadewithme"

"What….uhhh….sorry but I didn't catch that scor….what was it?"

"Would you like to go to hogsmeade with me?", he looked at my astonished face expectantly and added quickly, "You know I don't mind if you don't want to….we could still be friends"

"Are you kidding Scor? I would love to…I mean I would love to go to hogsmeade with you."

He looked up disbelievingly and then his face broke into a smile so big I swear I thought his face face was going to break into two.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"I thought you would say no….you know since I am a Malfoy and a Slyth and all."

"Well then let me assure you Mr. _Malfoy_ I don't care about such silly things and you would better understand that.", clearly losing my temper. How could he even think like that. Wasn't he the one who had silently applauded on my performance in the Great Hall when I had defended Harry against my brothers!!!

"Sorry I just thought you know….that I wasn't good for you…and.."

"You know I had never expected a _Malfoy _to be a drama queen. Scor I have said this before and I am saying it again _I. don't. care. About. The. Stupid. Prejudices. And. Unsaid. Rules. Of. Not. Talking. To. A. Slyth and stuff. _I have ignored it before and I will ignore it again and always."

"Yeah I get the message and I will remember it…promise. Sorry once again."

"One question though…..why me? Why me Scor, when you could have any other girl at Hogwarts, there are girls who are better looking than me and….you..also hate my brothers don't you?!"

"Firstly, you are not like any other girl at Hogwarts. I mean, as I said you are plain yet pretty, imperfect yet fun loving, you have a good heart because of which you don't judge people before you come to know them and you understand them. You are not like other girls who would want to go on a date with me so that they can make other girls jealous or just because my family's rich. You are the type of girl who would see me as me and not some really hot guy with a lot of money in his family's and his own vault.

Secondly, you are also not your brothers. You are different, even with the trademark Weasely hair you don't look or sound like any of them…no offence. Its just there is a different radiance in you which makes you stand out from among your cousins and other family members. I don't hate your brothers, its just that I don't like them and you know the reason why. They judged me before they even came to know me….like everyone else, they took me to be like my father and grandfather. No one ever gave me a chance to prove to them that I am nothing like my family and also to show them that my family repents what they have done. They don't like it either. You gave me a chance even if it is four years after you came to Hogwarts. But I don't blame you. I know you were just listening to your brothers and staying away from me but when I saw you defend your cousin I knew you were not only different from your family on the outside but also from the inside. I always found you pretty but that day made me think about you more than a pretty face. Then, I crashed into you and we became acquaintances and I came to know you even better. That's when I thought of you as the girl I would want to be with."

"You know that is a lot of nice things you have said about me…….and…..thanks for seeing me as I am and not some pretty face….just like the other boys."

After half an hour I was being escorted back to the Gryffindor tower by Scorpius. All the way back we had hesitated to hold hands but kept on a silent conversation that only we could understand or hear. I turned around to wish him goodnight before entering the portrait hole but noticed that he didn't look happy about it. All the time that we had spent together at the Astronomy Tower talking seemed like it had happened in another world now standing outside the Gryffindor portrait hole. Thinking about how different both our worlds are and how it is almost like he is on the other end of the world in Slytherin and I am on the other end in Gryffindor made me sad. I really didn't know how this whole thing was going to work out but I was ready to take the risk if it meant that I would be with him.

As soon as the thought crossed my mind I couldn't control myself and it felt as if I had lost control over my senses, my feet were speeding towards him, to embrace him and say that 'there is always another day and we will be seeing each other tomorrow.' The words rushed out of my mouth before I could stop them, but I was glad that they did because in the next few moments that went by I can say anyone would have known even by seeing us together that just those few words had brought us even more closer to each other in our hearts. I could feel his heart beating as fast as mine and I knew that whatever it was that was between us was just……beautiful and inexpressible. I was shocked to know how soon such feelings had hit us both, after all it had only been a week since we met each other and just an hour since we became something more than just friends.

I reluctantly broke the embrace, looking into his gorgeous grey eyes I felt like delving deeper into them but I had to control myself for my sake. "Goodnight Scor", I said giving him a peck on the cheek. With that I turned towards the portrait hole and looked back only when it was about to close behind me. But what I saw was enough to lift my spirits. Scorpius was standing at the same place I left him, mesmerized, his hand absent mindedly touching the spot I had kissed him on, wearing a goofy grin. I couldn't help but laugh a little at his expression and at the same time feel heat rising to my cheeks. This was by far one of the most beautiful days I had had at Hogwarts.

I skipped up to my dorm with curious stares burning my neck and following me everywhere. But I didn't care. All I was thinking at the time was how wonderful the coming Hogsmeade weekend is going to be.

_**A/n.: **__**I know it has been a really really long time since I updated. Sorry about that. The chapter was ready, all I had to do was type it out and update but I had gotten a little busy in the past few days with a job and college application and more. So heres the 3**__**rd**__** cha.p I will try to update sooner but I can't promise since I will be travelling for the next two months but I will be having access to internet so I will surely try and update. REVIEWS are much appreciated. It actually motivates the author to write more so pls R&R.**_

_**Love **_

_**Fire and Scorpion.**_


	4. Our First Kiss

It was the news of the century that Lily Potter, Princess of Gryffindor was dating Scorpius Malfoy, the Prince of Slytherin. It was the gossip of the season…really whats the big deal….I mean we both like each other so we are together….BIG DEAL. The whole thing's actually getting to my head now. Wherever I go whether it's a classroom, the Great Hall, or any other place people start whispering and some don't even bother to hide their opinions about me and Scor. You see, some thought that we will not even be able to survive for a day together. Which, afcourse, proved to be wrong.

Its been a month since we started dating and I can proudly say that we are happily and madly in……love??? Afcourse not. As I said, it's only been a month since we started seeing each other. We can't possibly be in love. What was I thinking? What I meant to say was that we are very happy together and understand each other perfectly….sometimes, and when we don't, we fight…like really fight..fight like two nasty hyenas. Hence the notion that we will never survive the relationship (all our fights are..ahem…a little public you see). And if you look at the statistics, all the couples in the world fight at the most stupidiest issues and still are going healthy. For example, mom and dad fight almost all the time and as soon as they cool down they laugh at their stupidity and let go. Look at them, they still love each other and care for each other. I am not saying me and Scorp would end getting married and have three little devils for kids and all but…ummm I think I should stop now.

"Hey little Lilybean. Which planet are you on right now?"

"How many times do I have to tell you _Jamesiepoo_ to not to call me that?"

"Whatever."

"Hey have you seen '_the new addition to our already extending family'_ anywhere in the last couple of minutes. I want to tell him something."

"He's got a name you know." Rolling my eyes at him.

"Yeah yeah I know. It's the same name that our old man is known by."

"Well…I saw him go up to the dormitory almost half an hour ago. But what's this you want to tell him?"

"Later sis." With that he marched up the stairs to the first year boys dormitory.

I just hope he does not plan to test another of the Weasely products on him like he did yesterday….and I thought he had cooled up on him, especially after "the Great Hall incident"(the way I like to call it). Actually, they did, enough to make him feel welcome in the gryffie common room and are adjusting to the fact that he is not only a housemate but also a part of our big and still extending family.

"Oh hey Ania." Waving to my best friend to come sit with me. Ania Cooper, muggleborn, in the same year as I am, waist length brown hair, curves that make boys drool, eyes a perfect shade of light blue, my brother James' crush, etc..etc. The first time James saw her he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was 11 years old then, James was 14. I don't know where this fits in. Their story has been more like Grandma and Grandpa Potter, James has been asking her to go out with him for a year now, that is, her third year and his sixth. This year she finally relented, agreeing to give my playboy of a brother one chance. He admitted in front of the whole common room that he's been jumping from one girl to another just because he had been trying to find an 'Ania' in every girl that he dated. But there's something that I respect about him and that is that he never disrespected, cheated on or used any of those girls. That's my bro and I am proud of him.

"Hey Lils. Ummm… by the way have you seen James anywhere, there's something I wanted to tell him."

"Uhhh…yeah…he just went up to the first year boys dormitory to talk to Harry. Is there something important you want to tell. He's not been screwing around with you, has he? Don't tell me he got you pregnant. I am so going to kill him….."

"Hey take a chill pill babes. And no he's not done anything like that to me. You know him, don't you. He wouldn't kiss me at first thinking he might hurt me. Come on now Lils, we are talking about James here. He can never do anything like that to me, you know that very well."

"Really? So exactly where were you last night?"

"I was in the room of requirement with James. And no, we did not do anything stupid. We just fell asleep talking."

"Okay, I believe you. So what's this you want to tell him? Now you too please don't ignore the question as if you never heard it."

"Naaah….you are my best friend. How can I do that to you. Its just that he asked me to the upcoming Halloween party just five minutes ago and then ran away. I think he had not planned to ask in front of the whole school thinking I might reject him. He got nervous, ran up here and by the looks of it, is hiding in the first year boys dormitory."

"Ohhh-kay."

"'I guess I'll wait for James here. So did Scor ask you to the party yet?"

"Ummm…Ania, I am really tired today….homework and all. See you in the morning. Goodnight."

_The next morning:_

"Hey Lils!!! Wait for me."

"Hey Scorp." Forcing a smile, I looked up to see a breathless Scorpius standing beside me.

""You know, I have practically searched the whole castle for you. Where were you? You weren't there at breakfast too."

"Uhh…yeah I got up late so decided to skip breakfast and head for my classes."

"mmmhm…so what class do you have now?"

"History of magic."

"Okay. I'll walk you there."

"Scor don't you have a class right now."

"Nope. Got a free period. Don't forget I am a sixth year Lils."

"Ohh"

"ummm.. Lil are you okay? I mean theres nothing wrong with you right. I think you should skip classes and go to the hospital wing. Come on, I'll take you there."

"No Scor, I am alright. Its just…nothing."

"But Lily…."

"Scor I said I am alright. And if you don't drop the subject now I would prefer to walk alone to the classroom."

"whuf….pretty heated up right now aren't you."I just glared at him in return. "Okay okay I get it you don't want to talk about it. We'll change the subject. So what are you doing after classes finish today?"

"Homework." Was my indifferent reply.

"Okay. So nothing exciting. Could you meet me at the lake near the the ancient tree that we so love? Please..it's important."

"I'll think about it."

"Oh come on Lils. It's important….please"

"Okay. What time?"

"Now that's like a good girl. Meet me there at 7. Sharp."

"I'll be there. But you better not be late."

"Afcourse not my darling Lily. How could I make a beautiful girl like you wait! So see you at 7. Bye."

"Bye."

_A few hours later :_

"Lils..Lils…Earth to Lily…."

"Huh….What James? Stop annoying me, alright!!"

"Come on Lils….whats up? Its not like you to…wait sorry..I kind of forgot, daydreaming is quite normal for you, but why the hell are you so annoyed and why do you keep looking at the time every 5 seconds."

"I have a date with Scorpius. Is that enough for an answer for you?"

"Scorpiusss….Lily how many times do I have to tell you to stay away from the guy?!"

"Tell me James, you want me to stay away from him because he is a Slytherin _and_ a Malfoy, or is it the overprotective brother who doesn't want his sister to be involved with a guy who's talking?"

"Both, actually. Lily…"

"James, have you tried to even talk to him? If you would have, you would know he's not a bad guy. Did you know we haven't kissed yet. All we do on our dates is laugh, talk, fight, and hold hands."

"Really? But why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to….don't you understand…I am trying to tell you what a great guy he is. You know_ I_ told him that I wasn't ready, and I wanted to wait for the right time, when I knew I could trust him and when I knew _he_ was the one for me, and he did not seem to mind it at all. He said he would wait for that time to come. He also said that he himself wanted to go slow with me and not rush me."

"He didn't kiss you because you didn't think you were ready and because he didn't want to rush you? What do you think I am? A…a…"

"An Idiot? Yes. I am not lying. Okay. But that's just not it. It was also for the sake of romanticsm" I became quite excited while continuing with my blabber "You know all those fairytales that mom and dad would tell me, they did more than just fascinate me. I dreamt of my first kiss to be with the man I love, standing near a lake, holding hands, looking into each others eyes with a full moon shining down upon us…."

"Whoa…whoa…stop ok….I don't want to hear about your dreams…seriously if I do, they will give me nightmares about my sis with a guy…you know what, you go and tell this to your friends. There's only one thing that I want to say to you : Be Careful. Okay."

"Okay. But you have to promise me that you will try and talk to Scorp and try to understand him, not fight with him. Please James. Cant you do this for _me_." Giving him my best puppy dog eyes look.

"(sigh)Okay. I'll try my best. Now what time was your date with him any ways?"

"7."

"Ohhh…did you happen to notice the time? Its 7:05."

"What?" with that I took off towards the portrait hole at high speed, with James shouting behind to remember his advice.

When I reached the lake I couldn't see him anywhere. But before I could move further a hand snaked around my waist, I turned around to see who the git was, ready to punch him or something, and I can say he was lucky my fist didn't reach his face before I saw who he was.

"whoa…..relax Lils…its just me.."

"Oh yeah…is that what gentlemen do? Sneak up on a girl like that? Huh? Scorpius Malfoy, do you even know how much of a heart attack you gave me there?"

"So the invincible Lily got scared by the Brave Snake Scorpius Malfoy. Brave because you have to be brave to date a half Weasely and a half Potter."I just glared back in reply.

"Come on, Lils, I was just joking. Okay. I am really really sorry. Now do you forgive me?"

"Depends on why you have called me here."

"Fair enough. I called you here for two reasons : 1. I wanted to tell you something and 2. I wanted to ask you something. So which one would you like to hear first, your majesty."

I just rolled my eyes at him and proceeded to sit in front of the '_ancient tree we so love'_, facing the lake.

"I think 2nd one first. What did you want to ask me?"

"Nothing. Just a simple question that every guy right now in this castle are asking their girlfriends or the girl they like. Would you like to go to the Halloween Party with me, Lily?"

I stared at him for a few seconds and then I just couldn't stop myself from bursting out at him.

"You know Scor, you are the biggest fool I have ever met!"

"You know…if you don't want to go with me..you could just say it."

"Afcourse I want to go with you, you git. Its just..you took so much time to ask, I thought you didn't want to go. The very reason I was in a bad mood in the morning. And the party is supposed to be in three days' time, and I didn't buy me a dress."

"oh…sorry for that. But don't worry about the dress, I have got it all under control."

"Why doesn't that satisfy me?"

"Hey come on, Lils. I am not that bad at selecting a dress, you know. I am a Malfoy and Malfoy's have a great taste in _everything_."

"Yeah right….oh come on stop pouting like a girl..I get it. I guess I will have to trust you on this."

"Thanks….and I don't pout like a girl." I just shrugged.

"So what was the other thing you wanted to tell me?"

"Uhhhh….."

"Uhhh…what Scor?"

"Promise me you won,t laugh."

"uhhh..okay. I wont."

After a few minutes of silence he looked at me. Sitting on one knee, he held my small hands in his larger ones and said, "Lily, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. But it's not only your external beauty that attracted me to you it's also your inner beauty, the beauty of your heart. And every second that I have spent with you has made me realize how I am incomplete without your lifelike voice calling out my name, your mischievous yet beautiful eyes looking up at me, making me want to dwell deeper and deeper to uncover the secrets inside. Your hands holding mine. Your head resting on my shoulders. Whenever I am not with you I think about you and about how I feel complete when I am with you but yet when we are not together there's like an empty space inside me . Lily, I Love You. I Love You like I never thought I would love anyone. Believe me it scares the hell out of me that such strong feelings have struck me so early in our relationship, but I can't seem to do anything about it. I really love you a lot, Lils."

I just sat there, speechless, dumbstruck. For days I had been dreaming about this day, and when it has come, I can't believe it's happening.

"You know…If you don't feel the same way about me….its ok… I mean…" now clearly nervous.

"Actually," finally finding my voice, I continued, "it was just so sudden, I…I didn't know how to react… Scorpius I have dreamt for this day to come for a long time now. How can I ever say no! I Love you too Scor, I Love You Too."

The smile that crossed his face…..lit it up like a moon. He was leaning now. This time I knew I was ready. I knew I could trust him, that he was the one for me…only he. I closed my eyes waiting to feel his lips on mine. And, in what felt like years the distance between us had disappeared. My hands were entangled in his hair, while his were busy caressing my back. My first kiss…_Our_ first kiss…Just the way I wanted it…..

_**A/N**__** : **_**I know I took a lot of time to update…and then took the chap off..but here's the renewed chap which I am really satisfied about….the reason I took off the last chap was because I thot it was lousy….by the way I know I have ignored the disclaimer for the last three chaps and I will be doing the same in the future b'coz whenever I put it the **_**Do Not**_** in it gets eaten away and what remains is just **_**Own**_**. A BIG THANX TO EVERY1 WHO REVIEWED….A BIG THANK U AND A HUG GOING OUT TO BELLIBELLA FOR HELPING ME IN SOME TIGHT SPOTS CONCERNING THE FANFIC…HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE CHAPTER. Until next time,**

**Toodles….**


	5. The Scorpion

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"I shouted jumping on James' bed and pulling his blanket away.

"uhhhh…Lily go away. Its too early to get up. Let me sleep."

"Whatever….get up James its Christmas!!!! You are not allowed to sleep till late. GET UUUUUUPPPP!!!! "

"Alright…..Alright….I am up!!! I hate you."

"WHOOPEEEEE!!!!!" Leaving James in his room shaking a head at me to go and wake up Al.

"Come on Al GET UP!!!!!"

"Lily!!!! Its what?" looking at his bedside clock, "6 in the morning!!! When will you stop doing this. Surely you realize you are 14 and not 4 years old any more," he said, putting his glasses on and glaring at me.

"Its Christmas AL!!!!!" rolling my eyes at him and running downstairs to go knock on my parents' door.

By the time everyone was up and coming down, I was already sitting near the tree with a big smile on my face, impatient and waiting for them to come so that we could start with unwrapping the gifts.

"Can we??? Please…"

"Alright, kiddo. Lets start with you then." Dad said, smiling.

"whuppeeeee!!!!"

I could see everyone smiling and shaking their heads at me while I attacked the stack that was laid out for me. But hey…not my fault that Christmas is my favourite festival in the whole world, because of the gifts, yes, but also because its one time in the year when all of us, unlike all the other get togethers at the burrow, meet up, sing, dance and of course get a show of new fireworks specially made for the Weasely family Christmas by none other than Uncle George. Where all our cousins and sometimes their cousins(that is from their mother's side) organize a quidditch pick up game, play exploding snap and then retire inside the extended house later at night.

The first gift was from dad. And guess what!!! He got me a whole collection of old albums from The Weird Sisters including their new comeback album The Weird Sisters : Second Chance, which is not out until New Year!!! Mom got me a big platinum snitch signed by every player of the present Holyhead Harpies and also by mom's and the teams' former and now retired Captain, Gwenog Jones!! James got me a book on Advanced Defensive Magic, since I love the subject just like my dad and Al got me a wand cleaning and polishing kit. A blue jumper with an L from Grandma, and the list just goes on. Everyone was busy opening their gifts and thanking each other now. My pile had reduced to two now. One wrapped in silver paper from Harry. I opened it eagerly to find a muggle book named Split Second by David Baldacci. He knew I loved reading mysteries. I love him so much for this. I will have to remember to thank him when he comes over.

The next was wrapped in blue paper with a delicate bow on top, but it did not have a name on top. Slowly I tore away the paper, to reveal a beautiful box with a scorpion engraved on it. Everyone was now looking at me having already opened all their gifts. My mum came and sat with me with a big smile on her face.

"That's a beautiful box Lily but you wont come to know what's in there if you don't open it now, are you? Go ahead open it."

Taking a deep breath I opened the box to find a beautiful and delicate locket with a gold chain sitting inside. I gasped. It looked like it had lighted up the whole room. There was a note in it.

_There is a name hidden in the shadow of my soul, where I read it at night and day and no other eye sees it. You have my heart, and I yours; a heart for a heart, good fortune for good fortune._

_Last night I looked up into the stars and matched each one with a reason why I love you. I was doing great until I ran out of stars._

_With you I should love to live, with you be ready to die._

_I love you, Lily._

_Scorpius._

_P.S. this locket is a special one. I will tell you about it when we meet after the holidays. Just felt like I should get you curious and all that._

I looked up into my mothers shining eyes and could only smile at her. I knew she had read the note over my shoulder and I did not mind, because if she would not have I would have offered it to her myself for her to read. I never hid something from her, and she knew everything about me and Scor in detail. True I had blushed a lot telling her about the time when we admitted our feelings for each other, but who else would have understood and listened to me better than my own mother.

My father and brothers were looking at me and confused. I got up fro my place to show dad, Al and James the gift. James, for my sake was now being as civil as he could to Scor, and would not admit it but had started liking him too. Al and Scor sat together in mutual classes and sometimes met up in the library. Rose, Roxy and all my other friends and cousins were also warming up to him now.

My dad, I could tell, felt sad seeing that his little girl was all grown up now but at the same time I could see that he was happy.

The day went by in a blur. We enjoyed a great feast made by none other than our lovely Grandma, played quidditch and exploding snap. Clicked a family photograph, every year during Christmas we click a family photo and every year its like our already big family keeps extending. It's become one of our Christmas rituals. Last was the big firework display by Uncle George, which ended with the smiling faces of our family from last years family photograph in the sky.

By the end of the day I was ready to collapse. The Dursleys were to arrive the next morning. Dad was going to pick them up. They didn't want to travel from the floo network and dad didn't want to use apparition to get them here. He said there were reasons. So he thought the car was the only option left. I was eagerly waiting to meet Harry. I just wish everything goes well tomorrow and hope that my brothers and cousins don't scare them away. I had overheard Fred and James talk to the other boys in the family about a ritual to welcome someone in. Oh Merlin!

**A/N: no I am not dead :P ..if u thought so….i wont blame you really…even friends have started to think I am dead or have disappeared from the face of the earth….i am just currently busy with college now so I cant promise sooner updates. The chapters short I know but I thot it was more like a filler chapter. I will try to bring in some fun next chapter. But you'll have to wait for that. Between college and homework I don't get much time to write. So don't worry I will not abandon the story whatever happens but I don't promise to be regular in updates. Just don't curse me if the next update or the update after that is well……forget it. Please review . It encourages me to keep writing, however bad I maybe at it. Until next time….**

**Toodles**

**Fire and Scorpion**

**Disclaimer: DO. NOT. OWN.**


	6. Chocolate?

_The Dursleys entered the living room with nervous looks on their faces. Even Harry looked unsure but as soon as he saw me his eyes lit up. _

I couldn't help but relive the evening after Christmas eve again and again when the Dursleys had visited. The bad old memories left behind, it had been a fresh start for dad and Uncle Dudley. Turns out all the worrying I had done over James and Fred ruining the evening and scaring the Dursleys away by their pranks was what it was, plain worries. They were just trying to rile me up by slipping snippets of their "devious plan" _accidently_ when I happened to pass by their "secret hideout".

Christmas holidays were now over and here I was, back to Hogwarts, waiting on top of the astronomy tower at midnight for none other than the great Scorpius Malfoy himself, who I must add was already fifteen minutes late. I am going to…. I couldn't complete my thought because just then two strong arms had wrapped around my waist.

"Hey, chocolate…..", _Chocolate?_.....

"Chocolate?"

"What you don't like it?"

"Well, what can I say…its….sweet but wasn't there anything else you could think of….chocolate?!.."I finished with a light laugh.

"Its just everyone calls you Lils, Lilykinns, Lily flower or just flower, they even call you red. I thought you would like a new nickname. All the others either signify the flower you are named after or your hair. I thought it would be a nice change if I named you for the the colour of your eye. Because I am so much in love with these chocolate pools, I cant stop thinking about them and……."

"shhhh… I get it..stop blabbering. Although I must admit you look adorable when you blabber.."I said with a slight giggle escaping from my lips. "oh and however adorable and lovely your gesture maybe, please don't ever use that nickname for me……"

He just smiled in reply and captured me in a tender kiss. I didn't realize how much I had missed him all this time until now.

"Ummmm….Scor.."

"Yeah"

"Wasn't there something you were going to tell me?"

"I was?"

"About the locket…"

"Oh yeah, that….ummm its nothing..forget it."

"Scor I cant just _forget it_…I waited all this time…I want to know..", I said pouting. Okay I know I sounded like a child whining and all that but it wasn't fair to keep me waiting all this time and then tell me it was _nothing._

"Lily…"

"Don't Lily me…"

"I…."

"Now…."

"Well, okay." He sighed. He picked up the locket lightly and placed it in his palm looking at me he cleared his throat and said "whenever you feel like you want to see me or something and we can't talk all you have to do is kiss the locket right where your names written and… well why don't you try it and see for yourself. Kiss it…"

I did as he told me to do and I was amazed at what I saw next.

The locket was now open with a small version of me and him kissing near the lake. That was the first time we had confessed our real feelings for each other.

"The locket will show any memory of both of us together that you are currently thinking of…so it means if you think of another memory, any memory related to us the locket will…display it. It s kind of like those muggle moving pictures..you can hear and see exactly what had happened that time…."

"I love it."

"yyou do?"

"Afcourse I do. Why would you think that I wouldn't? Oh and why didn't you want to tell me this before?"

"Its just I thought…."

"Let me guess. You thought I wouldn't like it, or you must have even thought why would I want to remember you because you are a _slytherin _and an _enemy's _son or some shit like that, right?"

"Uhhhh…"

"Scor, why cant you just stop being so self depreciating. You know very well, I love you and I love you for who _you _are. I give a damn to what our parents past was…I…."

"I get it….sorry. I promise I would never do this again alright…I am sorry".

"Its okay. Just stop thinking of yourself as…as…just stop thinking like that, or I swear I'll sqeueze those brains of yours out and feed it to the thestrals…"

"wow…that's harsh. But I'll keep that in mind for sure. Promise. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Just go and ask her out already, why don't you?" we were sitting in the great hall. It was the morning of the last match before the finals. Fred sat staring at a brunette from seventh year on the Ravenclaw table, named Katherine. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"She could say no, duh" I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Really Fred....stop being an idiot, will you?"

"U…"

"Alright, look at it this way. This is your last year as well as hers. Both of you will have your own careers after you graduate and blah, blah, blah….so if you ask her out you might end up getting married to her after school and have little mischievous reds and brunettes running around causing havock or you could just sit here and never ask her out so that after school she finds another guy, gets married and has little bespectacled brunette Ravenclaws who would do nothing but sit in one place with their heads buried in big heavy books. Now, what do you choose? Think about those poor little kids, atleast….."

"Jeez, Lils. That's too much to even think about and I haven't even asked her out…and well you do have a point…I guess I'll go with the first one." He replied smiling.

"I knew this would get to you. Okay go now and get your girl." I said trying to push him of the bench, but afcourse since he's stronger than me it didn't have any effect on him. He just laughed and ruffled my hair getting up. Seriously, when will they understand I hate that.

Just then the Ravenclaw team entered the great hall to a lot of whistles and hoots just behind them the Slytherin team entered with their captain Scorpious Malfoy in the lead. Except for the Slytherin table the whole hall was booing when I got up and clapped and started hooting. Come on even though Gryffindors and Slyths are supposed to be rivals, that was my boyfriends team. I was obviously going to show support to them. But at my display of support the whole of Great hall just turned to me some of them glaring, the others throwing disbelieving looks at me, some just staring. But I had eyes for only one person, who was currently walking towards me with a big smile on his face.

"Hey."

"Hey. So are you ready to kick some Ravenclaw ass?"

He just laughed and wrapped his arms around me. We both moved to the Slytherin table together so that Scor could finish having his breakfast. We could have eaten at the Gryffie table but well its not too encouraging for a team if their captain abandons them to sit with his girlfriend from a rival house to have breakfast on the day of an important match, is it?

_After the match :_

I had been sitting in the Slytherin stands cheering with Scorpius' green scarf wrapped around my neck. The final score had been 210 for 200. Slyths lost by ten points. So here I was trying to get a moody Scorpius to get up and take a shower. He had been sitting here in the locker room looking gloomy and quiet for the past _hour_. Everyone had left but Scorpius wouldn't budge.

I kept saying random things like, "Scor, whats the problem. Its not like you guys are not in the finals. I mean even though you lost you are still in on the finals right.", "It wasn't your fault score. You and the other chasers actually nailed the game you kept scoring against the ravens" or, "They only won because their seeker caught the snitch first by a matter of seconds, if I must add.", and finally, "You will be playing against us in the finals and do you think you can even think about winning against us lions if you sit here and brood?" That got a response from him. He just snorted and got up to collect his things, ready for a shower. "You know you can keep dreaming for the quidditch cup because this year its going to be ours."

"Oh…you wish. You know what, lets make a deal. If Gryffindor wins the cup you will do whatever I ask you to for a whole month. Even if its during the summer holidays."

"You're on. But if Slyths win you my darling chocolate" I grimaced at that stupid nick name, but he continued like nothing happened…idiot, "you will bend to my commands only for a day. I am not that harsh see.."

"No you're not harsh. You're cunning. After all, you are a Slyth so I guess I'll just have to be careful. So yeah it's a deal. "

He just smirked. Idiot.

**A/N: I am back. I know its been a long time. Its just that I was going through a bad bad block. Harry and Dudley were supposed to have a long conversation and the flashback was supposed to be a longer one but I dint like it so I took it out. I know a lot of you are waiting to see what happens between harry and Dudley. I promise there'll be a more detailed flashback next chap or I might put up a one shot companion piece for it. I need to work on it a lot. This chap since nothing much happens is more like a filler but that's just because I wanted to go on with the story and get out of the stupid writers block.**

**Thank you for reading and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW=D**

**Lots of Love**

**fs**


End file.
